Free Wifi-A Creepypasta The Scarlett Reaper Story (OS)
by xXKyuketsukiXx
Summary: the wifi connections lost and Scar is fustrated. well known as The Scarlett Reaper she lives in the Creepypasta mansion along with the others. with a crush on jeff the killer she adjusts to her life at the mansion (Scar is of my invention so please be kind as she sets out on her adventure to find her place thnx first time writing so critics welcome)should i continue? please review


" **Free Wifi"**

 **A Scarlett Reaper Short Story**

 **Creepy pasta**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! What's wrong with the internet? Why isn't it working?!" I yelled from my room. The door was open so I was sure someone would hear me. I was sitting crossed legged on my bed Grimm lazily curled behind my back. He was finally big enough that I could lean on his raven coat with out crushing him. I was in the middle of downloading a movie –Zombie Nightmare 3: Attack at Dawn it wasn't even out of theaters yet- when the connection suddenly died. I huffed out a frustrated sigh when BEN popped his head in my room.

"Slendy's been trying to fix it. We probably won't have a connection for a few weeks. Sorry babe," BEN smirked when he saw my irritated expression. His glowing red eyes waiting for my reaction. He loved it when I got angry it always seemed to amuse him. I didn't even make a big deal about him calling me babe; I was used to his teasing.

"What?! Whatever," I snapped. This made him chuckle as he headed downstairs, probably to play video games or something. Don't get me wrong I liked BEN. He was fun to be around- one of my favorites of all the pastas. I like how my temper tantrums and mood swings never fazed him. He would always shrug my rude remarks off (he didn't even blink when I clawed him once-the mark is still there). Yeah he was annoying but he was my friend even if he was a total fuckboy.

I closed my laptop and shoved it to the side. I flopped back on the bed, Grimm let out a growl when one of my claws accidently poked him.

"Aww sorry Grimm. Hey, don't give me that look;" I told him, "you do it all the time." He let out an irritated noise apparently not satisfied with my apology. He rubbed his head on my arm before getting up and walking out the door. Going to find something to eat. Grimm was a jaglion, a rare crossbreed between a male jaguar and a female lion. He was my pet and bestest friend in the world. He was still considered a kitten but none the less he was still big (that's what she said xD) and was still had some more growing to do. I had raised him from when he was a few weeks old, just a little angry ball of fur. I had gotten him on my seventeenth birthday. He was a gift. From Jeff.

My heart gave a little jump whenever I thought of him. That day when he presented Grimm to me in a little red box. The gift was the best present I had gotten. Well second best next to the other gift he gave me. I could still feel the press of his lips on mine, surprisingly soft. I sighed and then sat up in surprise as someone gave a soft laugh from the door.

"Catching up on our beauty sleep are we Scar?" Jeff asked, leaning on door frame.

 _Well speak of the devil,_ I thought. That was my name. Scar. Well, Scarlett- The Scarlett Reaper my proper title. But every one at the mansion called me Scar.

"Not-not that you need it," he said softly. I just stared into his bottomless, never closing eyes. Other people- normal people would be terrified of his looks. The wide dark eyes the lids burned off so they never shut, the smile forever carved on his face. His white blood splattered hoodie. But I wasn't normal. I was one of the creepy pastas. Just like him. A freak of society, murderers. When I looked at him I felt as though I wasn't alone, he understood. As he walked towards me I couldn't help but notice little things about him, the quiet, lethal grace with which he moved, the way his pale skin looked so soft, the silkiness of his hair. His eyes where what always captivated me from the first time he looked at me. The were dark, outlined with black, they felt endless as if I could just fall into their bottomless pits and never want come out, just get lost in them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a hand coming up to caress my cheek. "You look like you need sleep." He traced the dark rims that had started to appear under my eyes. "The nightmares still haunt you?" His voice contained just a note of teasing along with the concern.

"No! Nothing ever scares me," I stated with mock indignity, I never did like to show any of my weaknesses. After all we weren't supposed to feel fear. We were supposed to be the cause of it… but this was Jeff, I didn't need to hide anything from him. "Yeah, they keep coming back. I-I just wish they would go away for good," I finally admitted as I leaned my face into his hand. Inhaling his scent. He always smelled of fresh earth and grass with just a hint of metal. Probably from all the blood.

"I wish they would too. I don't like anything hurting you," he murmured. I was about to reply something about it being ok but the words got lost in my throat as his lips met mine. An explosion of sparks lit up inside my brain. I kissed him back, letting his lips open mine as his tongue started to explore the inside. I was a live wire. My mind went to la la land whenever he kissed me. I let out a sigh and brought my arms up to wrap them around his neck.

"Ouch!" he cried as one of my claws nicked the skin of his neck. His hand flew up to cover the blood. Jeff didn't bleed easily; his pale leathery skin was thick and inhumanly impenetrable. But my claws were sharper than any knife there is. They weren't long like Laughing Jack's were (his were like talons, they could pierce your chest and a good two inches could be seen poking out through your back. Yikes!) But they were razor sharp and as hard as steel. I still hadn't gotten used to having them, sometimes I found them annoying.

"Its fine Scar," he chuckeled. He got up and picked up his knife that had fallen to the floor. He stuffed it in his back pocket. He stretched while headed for the door.

"I think Slendy finished making dinner. You know if you're hungry that is," he told me pausing at the door. I laughed and followed him downstairs. When we entered the kitchen I was overwhelmed by the aroma. Grimm purred when he saw me. He was lying on the floor with Smile (he was Jeff's dog. He and Grimm got along together, surprisingly) sitting next to him. They had already gotten fed it seemed.

"Well, well you two finally decided to show up for dinner," Slendy said as a form of greeting. He was wearing an apron with pink ruffles around the edges. I stifled a giggle as I grabbed a roll of bread.

"Of course," I said. "A hermit still needs to eat." I patted Smile as I headed for the door, Grimm trailing behind me. I grabbed my red, hooded cloak and scythe that I had left by the door. Putting the cloak on I started to look for my mask. A beautifully carved number that covered half my face. A gift from Slenderman, used to hide my eyes and identity from potential victims. I found it and adjusted it on my face.

"And where do you think your going?" Slendy chided. Acting like a total mom. "You won't go anywhere until you eat." He closed the door with one of his tentacles, blocking my way of escape.

"But everyone else already left to go on their sprees," I groaned earning a grin from Jeff and irritated vibes from Slendy's (he didn't have a face but you could still imagine his expression from the vibes he gave off).

"Everyone already ate. No killing until all the food on your plate is gone." Knowing it was useless to argue I quickly shoveled the food down. (It was roast beef tonight; it tasted like heaven as Slendy's cooking always did.) I punched Jeff on the arm when he laughed as I almost choked.

"So where you planning to go tonight Scarlett?" Slendy asked as he put my plate in the sink. He always called me by my full name.

"To the neighbor's house," I replied after giving this some thought. I could tell this angered Slenderman instantly. We weren't allowed to kill anybody from the surrounding houses due to trying to avoid exposure. The lucky bastards didn't have to worry about any of us visiting them at night. (The irony in this was very amusing) "I'm not going to harm them, just give them a little scare. You know enough for them to give me their wifi password." I said defensively.

"I'll go with you," Jeff laughed, instantly sending my stomach to do nervous back flips. I looked at Slendy for approval.

"Fine, run along my little demons. And try not to get into a lot of trouble," he sighed. Jeff was already out the door. I paused to give Slendy a hug, one of his tentacles patted my shoulder fondly.

"Don't worry, I can be very persuasive at times," I told him stroking my scythe, one of my most prized possessions. If Slendy had a mouth to curve into a smile I bet he would have. Grimm purred as I passed him wanting to stay with Smile apparently. I hurried out the door were Jeff was waiting for me. I took a deep breathe of cool night air. God I loved these woods.

"If there's anything I love more than a good night killing spree, its free wifi," Jeff teased as he draped his arm around me. We started to follow the well familiar path that led into the woods. He gave me a quick peck on the nose before we were both swallowed by darkness.

 **END**


End file.
